cry freedom
by trinity-frost
Summary: so it starts with ellone, and then as it progresses it becomes mostly based on two others, so who will save the worlds today, not silent squall, oh damn I suck at this. read the story and see.
1. Default Chapter

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

 Disclaimer: I don't own them . . . I own everything that isn't in ff8. I wish I owned seifer. I called about that but they said I don't have enough money.said to talk to a wall, it didn't let me buy him either. This has been, revised completely, so a lot has been changed and it's not a prologue any more. Also I didn't revise it by myself. Credit to it's revisal is given to sesshou-obsessive.thanks. 

Also the little things of music, it's not supposed to go with the chapters. It's just something that helped with the story. 

  Come up to meet ya, tell ya I'm sorry.

                                                          - The scientist.

                               ~* chapter 1  . . . The start, a beating . . . and questions. *~ 

        The prison cell was hidden away from the lights of the world, like all the other cells. Its rough walls of stone were painted by the dark. She didn't take well to the dark, terrified of it. She had to get used to it, she saw only in the dark since she was brought to that cell, the dark engulfed her and she grew used to the dark. The little light she did see was given to her when she was given food; that happened twice a day. She had been locked away in that shoe box of a cell for over a month and a half. 

          The cells had no beds, a disdained toilet sat at the corner of the room, a little  left from the center of the wall where the door was. The door had a small window  where she could get some touch of  color allowing her to see the toilet and use it. She slept in the opposite corner of the room across from the toilet. In that area was an age-stale cloak that smelled like mud and a dead animal. She was laying on the floor-covered cloth, it provided no comfort as she slept on the floor.  

        The floor itself was damp from leaks on the ceiling. The stones' cracks were filled with a clay-like mud dried paste and it was as cold as ice water, her skin itched from being exposed to it. Her hair was in thick layers.  Mud had stuck a lot of hairs in tangled clumps. It had hardened and grown disgustingly crunchy and it didn't look brown but black from neglect. 

         From the door's tiny window she could pick up voices, in her weak and fatigued state she didn't bother listening in. She did however look to the door, a small amount of hope that they might be letting her go. Or maybe they're going to kill me.  She thought sullenly. She had hid in the corner of the cell, as far away from the light as possible. 

  


           The guards were cold-hearted and took joy in beating the prisoners that included her. Trying to save herself from future pain she avoided moving as the door twisted open, stopped breathing momentarily as the two guards came in. 

     She eyed them even though it was a danger, the light from the hallways gave away her position. They were dragging in another person, as they unchained him he muttered something under his breath.

  "What was that you rat!?" the first guard hollered.

  "You bastards" The person's voice was strained and raspy.                 

  "What?! Well aren't you a fucking smart-ass, I'm goin teach you sum' proper manners!!" the second guard declared, soon right after the two guards had started to beat the already hurt man . Ellone watched as they kicked him in the gut, his long dark blue hair covered his face as he screamed in pain when they threw him against the wall. 

   "Enough! Stop! Please leave him alone" she said, the two guards snickered as they walked towards her. She saw them approaching her with spiteful looks for interrupting their fun, one of them picked her up roughly by the neck. 

  "What are you going to do about it?" he tightened his grip on her as he lifted her above the ground against the wall, her feet suspended above the wet floor. He waited a few seconds for her 

 to answer, his eyes taunting her to do it. She was fresh dry out of  words, she swallowed back a 

sob as he gripped her tighter. Bruises. Blood. Air. Can't breath. Can't think. Oh hyne. She thought. He didn't think too much of how tight he was holding on to her as he loosened up.

 "I didn't think so." he laughed a lot at her dispense, as she watched him laugh at her, tears trailed down to her chin as she lost consciousness. The guards grew bored with them and left.

After the guards left, the new addition to the room had started to crawl to Ellone his face sour from the beating as he looked at her. He sat up and grunted at the broken ribs, I'll just have to fix that he thought.

 "Acurio." he mouthed, only out of habit. He had placed his hands in the areas of the wounds, as his blood vessels pumped up energy his wounds began to heal. The orange tint that his hand produced the only sign of magic being used. When he was completely healed he walked to where Ellone had been tossed, he wandered blindfolded by the dark as he poked and prodded the cell floor for her body. He made the cell light up with a spell of fire, his hand kept it lit as he checked her for any injuries. The cell was left with a peach colored glow after the fire wasted away. 

  "Acurio" he whispered to her neck as the bruises healed he breathed in a sigh of relief.  

  He waited a few minutes for her to heal and regain consciousness, as she woke up she first felt the blood rushing to her head as she shot up into a sitting position because she saw a person holding her. The next impulsive reaction was to scream and she did. She screamed very loud. 

   "Whoa, hey relax." he tried to get her to calm down, her head hurt and she was afraid of why he was here. She started to wriggle around in an effort of getting out of his grasp, he let her go.

     "Hey please relax, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything please just stop screaming ok?" She kept backing away as he came closer to her, every time screaming if he tried to speak. Fine, I'll just have to quiet her down myself he thought as he cast a spell. 

  "Stilente" he chanted under his breath as she panicked. Seconds later she had shut up, with wide eyes she stood still. Her eyes were all over the room, Oh my hyne I've been paralyzed, and I'm without vocal chords..  she thought. 

  


    "I'm Tobias, I am not going to hurt you ok. So stop freaking out." he said so slowly, it sounded as if he were talking to a child. He pointed to himself when he introduced himself, and then to Ellone when talking about her.

 "I know your Ellone. I'm going to let the spell break now." he said. A few seconds pasted and she didn't respond so Tobias did. 

 "So . Hi" he said.

 "How come there's light?" she asked.

 "I used a spell that leaves an afterglow kind of thing" he explained

 "why are you here? How do you know my name? How come you can use spells in here? how co-..." she asked and then was cut off as she asked too much.

 "Calm down I have only one mouth. can't answer everything at once" he said.

 "I'm here to help you, I've known about you for a long time, and I don't use G.F's so I don't cast and I don't use their power to use spells so it's not blocked off." he answered, and in order.

 "You're the same man they brought in here a few minutes ago?" she asked.

 "Yeah." he said. They didn't say anything for awhile after that.

  Ellone looked at him as he looked at her. His dark blue hair was mostly out of his face now, leaving his eyes open to the world. Violet with just a hue of red in them they weren't slits but large and cheerful. She wondered momentarily why they were, we're in locked up in this hole, why is he so unaffected? She wondered. He was skinny but with a little muscle and just a bit of fat, very average on the outside. Ellone on the other hand was completely different. Skin and bones he thought as he looked at her. Definitely malnourished, from head to toe in dirt. Patches of dust and dirt on her arms and legs, her face was very thin and paled with circles under her eyes. She looks terrible he thought, but he didn't say anything about it. He suddenly had no idea of what to say.

 "I'm sorry" he blurted out. Her brown eyes burned into his as she stared at him, not knowing what to say.

 "What? Why apologize?" her voice was harsh, dry he noticed.

" I . . .should of come earlier." was his response.

    They were huddled against the wall she had been thrown against as they fell asleep, the beating they had been through earlier had tried them. As they slept, Tobias battled with himself as he pictured her reaction to different versions of what he would have to tell her when she woke up. 

 ~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 Thanks for reading. And plz R&R because I want to know what you think, what it made you think of, what you thought of it. Really anything you have regarding this. And please tell me what you see wrong with it if you see stuff wrong with it. And ....uhm...jeez did I leave anyhting out. Oh yeah special thanks to Anime-diva your always reviewing my stuff thanks a bunch.  

Also this won't get to any seifer or Quistis scenes until later so hope you can wait .


	2. chapter 2

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: it's not mine. R&R and make everything better.                          

 Chapter 2 . . . a story, not the whole story.

  Tobias woke up to the slam of a door; he came bolting up at the sound. The guard had left them food, he thought it was food. He left it for Ellone to eat, thinking she needed it more than him. He took the time to go over everything that he would have to take into consideration and to let his mind wanders and figure some things out. She's too weak to cast he thought as he looked at her, she's probably got anemia . . . and hyne knows what else he thought. So she won't be able to help me get us out of here he reasoned to himself. I don't need the food I'll give it to her and see if it makes a difference, but it's not good enough. That looks like it sucks. It's got no uh . . . hmm. Shit I don't think it has anything good for the body in it he thought. So what do I do? He asked himself.

     *_tell her about her real family, tell her the truth. Don't tell her the future. *_ said a woman's voice in his head, he jumped from being taken by surprise at the sound of her in his head. I'll never get used to that he thought as he ran a hand through his long tangles of hair trying to fix it. How long is she going to sleep? He thought as he looked at Ellone. _* she's weak you idiot . . . she'll sleep a lot more when she's so sick from not eating, really, Tobias' you're so thick headed sometimes. * _He heard her respond.

 "Really, I wasn't talking to you" he mumbled, in his head he heard her laugh quietly. 

   Tobias had to wait for a few hours; her fatigue had really worn her down. Ellone was woken up by Tobias, making her eat her food before they came and took it away. He insisted on her eating something before she grew weaker, Ellone in the end, ate the food while glaring deathly at Tobias. 

 "This is disgusting! I can't believe you, making me eat this when you don't!" She stated; she tried to get the aftertaste off of her mouth.

"Hey I gave you my food because you're weak." He said.

 "So, I don't think this is the most nutritious thing you could eat. And why is it so important if I'm weak or not." She asked.

"Well I can't get us out of here by myself." He said

"Right and how would I help with that? I can't do a thing" she said 

"Not now, you can't your way too weak, but if you could get really healthy then I'm sure you could get us both out of here." He said

"How would I do that? Wave a magical wand" she said sarcastically, waving a hand in the air.

 "You're such a pessimist Ellone.  I was just being optimistic. Hey want to hear a story?" he asked changing the topic really fast, she thought it was weird but decided not to think about it. 

"About what?" she asked, he sighed and threw his hands over his head.

 "Damn, what does it matter? Do you have anywhere to go? Are you late for something? What does it matter what it's about if this is all we have to do to kill time?" he asked annoyed at her unhelpful attitude.  She was never like this when I watched over her. What happened to you Ellone? He thought to himself. 

 "Sorry, no need to snap like that." She apologized, and then added. 

"No, I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to being confined in this small little broom closet of a room" he stated, they were silent for a while.           

"Neither am I, I'm not usually like this either, it's just that I've been here for over a month and I'm just having a difficult time not losing control." She admitted

"Do you want to hear the story or not then?" He asked his tone was softer and nicer compared to before.   

 "Yeah, go for it" she said they sat across from each other, both had their legs crossed sitting Indian style. Then he started talking, Ellone was surprised that she could see his eyes so clearly a violet red, but she saw it and noticed something for the first time, hey I can see, it's not night time twenty-four seven she noticed. 

"Hey! How come you can do that?" she blurted out before he could talk.

 "Do what?" he asked unsure of what she was asking.

"I can see.  There's light." She stated Tobias thought she sounded like she was blind for a long time and he just cured her, he chuckled at the thought.

"I told you already, a spell I learned." He explained.

"But I've never heard of a spell like that Tobias." She told him.

"If you want a real explanation then you'll just have to hear the story." He said.

"So say it" she said

"Stop interrupting and I will." He said, she rolled her eyes and waited for him to start.

   He cleared his throat..."ahem, once upon a ti-.." 

 "That's really original" she said playfully. 

"Hey!" he warned

"This is my story I'll start it anyway I want to" he said defensibly, his voice had a happy tone as he felt her aura reflect cheerfulness.

"Sorry," she said her smile tugged at the corners an almost invisible smile. 

  


      "Once upon a time, there was a war. In a different world from the one you know of, its lands held monsters twice as strong as the strongest ones in your world. It had valleys twice as longer; its seas were twice as deeper and vaster. It was home to many different races, including mages, sorceresses, people, animal and even some species we don't know about. The wars were fought by mages and people helped them, they fought against sorceresses that decided to hurt and try to rule the lands. Not all sorceresses were bad but it was rare that you found a good-hearted one. Though only one sorceress would attack at a time, we think it's because there's only one power source or maybe it only gives enough power to take on the world to one sorceress because it is too difficult to do and would drain the power source out."

         "My parents were mages, I'm half mage. I became an orphan during the last war; my parents were murdered by revolutionaries who sided with the sorceress. They told me to run away and I did, but I was only four and I got caught and sent to prison to be killed, see the whole point of the wars were to rid the world of mages. I was almost dead when my lady came to me, a semi-god called Anel came to aid, saved me by making me a half guardian. That's why there's light, because of a spell I know." He finished. 

"Why did the sorceress want to destroy mages?" She asked after what seemed an eternity of silence to Tobias. 

"Mages are powerful, back when there were a lot of different races they would form an army and go fight the sorceress. They would all carry different abilities and so they would help each others weakness with another persons' strength." He answered. 

"Why are sorceresses evil?" She asked after another few minutes.

"They aren't. It's the power inside of them. It makes them crazy, they go mad for power. Its like their power source is evil and needs to feed on bad deeds to grow stronger and it feeds off of fear and terror." He answered.

"Ellone, you believe me right?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Good because I have something to tell you."  

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." he said and then drifted off to sleep. 

   Ellone looked at him and sighed, just great I have to wait what if it's important? So there's more than one world, maybe they are connected. Why can't I reach squall? Is it because of this prison, I should have tried more. Where is this prison anyway? Tobias should know, is he human? He's kind of cute, makes me feel safe . . . maybe it's because he reminds me of Laguna. Or maybe it's like one of those abilities that guardians have...she thought as she fell asleep. 

 ~*~*~*~*~

 R&R and make everything okay. I know somebody out there has to read this eventually. Well, one can hope, right?


	3. ch 3 picha puru accidents

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: accidents happen. The cast of ff8 are not mine. I own only what's in the story. I don't own the cast or its garden or any of the good stuff. This is a necessary chapter but I decided to make it interesting and not so moody so here it is chapter three. Its long. Special thanks to the reviewer…notice it's not plural –hint-hint- …anyway thanks for taking some time and writing a review. To Anime-diva ^ ^ . 

                                 Chapter .....3 accidents.

   "Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, four.....teen, fifth....teen." Zell counted in between flips, stopping it there he saw where his girlfriend-to-be was reading one of her library books. 

If I just go up to her and ask.....hey Lina wanna go out sum' time? Or hiya Lina, how about a date? Maybe… s'up Lina? Wanna get sum' thing to eat? His thoughts were different versions of these questions until he reached the quad area that she was sitting in. 

 "Hey Lina, how's it goin!'" he asked. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"...hm, he-hello Zell" she cleared her throat. He grinned at her.

"Whatcha up to?" whatcha up to? Hello moron she's reading a book, now she's gonna think I'm an imbecile, he thought. 

"Reading." she responded shortly as she closed the book and passed it to him. He took it from her and looked at the cover his eyes lit up. 

"Hey I love this book! Picha Puru adventures two.  The songs so great!" he commented, she smiled in agreement as she took it back paying no attention to his loud voice.

"Yes, it's the best. I love Picha Puru" she agreed. Zell without thinking started to sing the song, remembering how great it was. 

"Picha Puru will hang with you" he sang, she caught the gist of it and followed suit.

"Picha Puru rides the waves for you" she continued Zell grinned and sang.

"Picha Puru ventures the lands to find you" he sang. She was giggling hysterically as she sang . 

"Picha Puru will do anything you ask him to" he laughed too. 

"Picha Puru adventurer extraordinary is...." he sang 

"Coming for you" she finished with having to hold on to Zell for support the two were laughing hysterically. 

      They thought they were alone in the quad but to their surprise Selphie popped up from her recruiting spot with her interviewing camera, she had caught the whole thing on video. Selphie was having the most difficult time controlling herself from exploding from laughter that they whole recording looks as though it were happening during an earthquake. She had been clutching her stomach for a few minutes and if she didn't get to laugh soon she was going cause an earthquake.

  


         Zell and Lina were laughing so hard that they didn't hear her laughing with them. It wasn't until she fell over rolling in her laughter that they stopped laughing and noticed her. Zell frowned for a second as he tried to identify the object in her hands. 

     She had stood up but was still laughing extremely hard and Zell had stopped laughing altogether. Lina was looking at the situation and the two of them bizarrely. Selphie waved at him with the camera and took off in a run. Zell barked as though finally understanding she caught the whole thing on tape, and ran after her. Lina wasn't good friend of Selphie but knew her good enough to not want Zell attacking her for the tape and took off sprinting after Zell who went up the stairs inside garden. 

   Selphie turned a corner the glee in her eyes never left her, she had heard about him and Raijin singing that song once in front of the Qusity's class but she had never anticipated that it was this great. She had been trying to catch him singing that song forever it seemed, and now she had it in the palm of her hands. Deciding that she would not give this to him she sped up a little. 

      She had just passed the cafeteria when she saw Squall and Rinoa walking the opposite way as her. She tried to dodge the collision but ended up crashing into two people that were to the right of squall. 

   When she ran into the two students she tried to balance herself grabbing a hold of the first thing her hands felt; which happened to be squalls feathered collar his arms waved around and that tripped Rinoa who cried in surprise. The two people Selphie had originally crashed into were just picking themselves up when squall came sailing down on the male student causing him to lose his grip on the girl student who was gripping on to him fell due to the weight of her friend she tried to steady herself but did it on Rinoa who was bent over inspecting her scrapped knee, the two collided with Rinoa and Selphie after they fell and in the end it was Selphie the male student then squall, then the female student then Rinoa that had fallen.  

      Zell had made a complete circle around the hallway and almost added to the dog pile, but stopped himself a few inches from the pile-o-people. While squinting at the pile he scratched his head and tried to figure a way to get Selphie without causing more trouble for the rest of the innocent bystanders that had gotten in the line of fire....or pursuit he thought. 

  Lina had widened eyes as she looked at the pile of people she noted that it looked like a human pretzel with too many extra parts, turning her head to the side she tried to find all the heads. Not exactly sure of how many people were in there. Grabbing Zells shirt she asked him if he knew. 

"Zell what happened?" she asked quietly her eyes still wide she had never seen anything so strange in her life. Zell turned to her and shrugged his shoulders not understanding how people could get stuck that way. I wish I had that camera I would tape this and send it to Balamb funniest video moments he mulled.

 "That's how I found them" he said pointing to the masses. Squall was stuck in a accidental neck lock or he would have attacked Zell by now. Rinoa had half her body under someone she didn't know...she thought. Selphie was stuck in-between a few people in a strange fashion that prevented her from moving without extreme pain her head was under someone's back she thought that it was a back anyway. 

      The girl student has been recognized as Liz and is some how trapped by squalls arms...or legs...or someone's arms, or legs she thought wryly. The male student who as been identified as Jesse is partially on top of some part of Selphie and pinned roughly to the ground by squalls legs that are stuck in one position.

 Lina poked Zell and told him to get help. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Try to unattach them, I guess." she said. Zell turned and ran to get Quistis because she was the reliable one and if anyone could help them it was Quistis he thought; as he ran to her dorm.

He knocked on the door, no answer knocked again. 

"Quistis open up. Are you there?" then he remembered that she was away on business this whole week. Damn what am I gonna do? Who is as responsible as Quistis.....Xu...but I don't like her but she'd help. Deciding to try her he ran across the dormitories to her room knocking on it twice he heard her voice.

 "Coming.......yes what can I hel-....oh what are you doing here?" she asked bored of him already. Zell scoffed.

"I need your help we have a problem." he asked

"Go ask squall." she said before trying to close the door, putting his foot in the way he stated.

"He's a part of the accident." he said lamely.

"What accident?!" she asked alarmed opening the door once more.

"It's not a death like crises but its bizarre you have to see it ....hey you have a camera." he asked lastly. She frowned at the question why would he need a camera...unless it's something hilarious she thought.

"Explain" she stated. He sighed but told her what happened but the end of the story she was laughing while clutching the door for support.

"Okay fine I'll help." she went back in and came out with a camera closing her door they took off in a jog to where the accident was.

     When they got there they had their mouths open and looked like zombies for five minutes before erupting in laughter. When Zell had left Lina had tried to help the pretzel of people out of their dilemma. Fortunately she had gotten them unglued but when everyone was stretching and fixing the kinks in there back and shoulders and so on; the jogger boy had started his laps, he saw Liz bending over stretching and had sidestepped it to the left before hitting her with his torso. Unfortunately he didn't see squall waling towards Selphie who was just in back of Liz and ran right into squall he scrambled forwards into Selphie she let pure instincts take over and grabbed the first thing that was solid. Which was poor Lina who was cleaning Rinoas' knee busted knee, the three were thrown into the equation as squall tried vainly to grab something which was Jesse who had been inspecting his back for bruises. The seven human dominos fell and then tried futilely to unglue themselves from each other. The pretzel grew to almost twice the original size. In the background of the grunting the seven teens could hear the loud laughter of Zell and fast breathless laughter of ....Xu squall thought wryly. 

  They looked at the dog pile in pure amazement never before has there been a dog pile of people so tangled. Xu wiped out her camera and shot every angle three times. While Zell went around it in circles as he counted the heads. 

"Seven!!" he shouted in astonishment.

"Seven.....seven..." she said dazed as she looked back at him for confirmation he nodded.

"Whoo-hoo! This is better than I could have anticipated." she shouted rejoicing. 

    Squall rolled his eyes, Selphie tried to pout, Rinoa scoffed, Jesse tried to say bless you because he heard Rinoa scoff and thought she sneezed. Liz agitated under Selphie making Selphie switch positions the best she could, which then caused the jogger boy to cry out as a leg cramp formed Lina winced because she heard him scream in her ears from above her head and tried to kick him to stop. 

"Owww!!!" Jesse yelled from somewhere in the pile. Xu snickered while catching everything on tape.

"Mumble– sorfershy" Lina mumbled because feathers got in her mouth when she tried to apologize for kicking the wrong person. 

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ hour and forty seven minutes and thirty two seconds later.

 Dr.kadowaski shook her head at the mess; in her office were nine of the worst looking teenagers she had ever seen. After everyone was untangled the seven formally known as the seven human dominos had decided not to let that tape live. Selphie still had the glee in her eyes because the Picha Puru song tape was still okay and now they got to chase Zell and Xu. They had ended up at the parking garage and the nine of them collided with a few vehicles that had been arriving the same time as them. They were lucky that they weren't run over. Sighing, the good doctor finished with the last of them and sent them to the headmaster. 

 "What you have done is in strict violation to garden rules. I want an explanation." he stated as he looked at the strangely walking people. Zell volunteered to tell it. He took a deep breath and started.

 "You see sir it all started when I was singing a song-  ..." he was cut off. 

"What song?" Cid asked Zell blushed.

"Picha Puru." answered Selphie with a smile; cid returned it and went back to Zell. 

"And Selphie had taped it and I didn't want her to show it to anyone and she had run off so I followed her." he stopped to try to explain the next part when Selphie cut in and continued for him.

"And I was running and I saw squall come out of nowhere and I tried to dodge running into him and Rinoa so I went right. I didn't see the two of them" she pointed to Liz and Jesse and then continued.

" and ran into them both, they had fallen right away because they had gotten jittery when they saw me sprinting at them one of them grabbed Rinoa and she fell with them, but I didn't fall right away so I tried to balance myself and accidentally grabbed squalls collar. Squall went down and right on Jesse and then Liz tried to keep him from falling but grabbed Rinoa instead of a wall or something and then Rinoa fell again also. We tried to get up but we ended up in worse positions and then Zell came with Lina and tried to help but Zell left to get help and Lina tried to get us untangled and it worked. But then the jogger boy was doing is laps and saw Liz bending and stretching and sidestepped her but didn't see squall approaching me and he ran into squall the two were sprawled forwards into me I tried to stay up but grabbed Lina by mistake,. Lina got tangled with Rinoa and squall was finally getting up off of the jogger boy but the jogger boy accidentally kicked squalls legs from under him and squall grabbed Jesse for balance and Jesse fell onto squall we tried to move out of the pile but there were too many people and we got stuck. Then Zell came back and saw us and Xu was taping it and when they got us unstuck we chased them for the tape. They ran into the garage and we followed and then we saw the cars and panicked and the cars and us collided." she finished with the car collision as she looked at the headmasters chair he had turned around so they couldn't see him all they saw was the chair, from behind the chair the headmaster was shaking with silent laughter. A few minutes later he turned to them and looked at them and broke out into laughter at the sight. Squall frowned, Selphie pouted, Rinoa whined, Jesse and Liz looked at him like an alien and Lina chuckled understanding the humor. 

 When they had gotten out of the headmasters office each was assigned a different duty as punishments. Jesse and Liz and Lina and jogger boy were excused from the incident. Squall was warned and Selphie and Zell weren't allowed to drive the Ragnarok   for a period of two months. They cried because of it but the headmaster was sure it would hurt them; they considered the Ragnarok their baby. Rinoa was excused as being an innocent bystander that got caught in the cross fire; After all it was an accident the headmaster mused as he saw them leave the office.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

   Read and review and ask questions or give me comments or feedback of any kind. I hope you've enjoyed this little accident chapter. 


	4. bathroom privilges

  Disclaimer: I don't own ff8; I own everything that isn't final fantasy 8 that I've made up. Anything that isn't made up is not mine. 

                                           SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 4.   Plans and bathroom privileges.

       The minutes ticked away to an invisible clock as the two sleeping mages dreamt. One dreamt of her past, her family and friends. The other wasn't really dreaming but communicating with a godly like being. Inside his head she was standing, a optical resemblance of the real thing. With her shoulder length hair, and elegant dress she spoke to him.

 *_ Tobias can you get the two of you out of that prison.* _she asked, her voice was demanding but sweet. 

 "I don't think she would be able to get enough strength. We would need to get her energy, the barrier around this prison is like nothing I've ever seen." he answered quietly.

 *_ Well, Tobias I suppose your right. She is far too weak to learn her magic. You will have to educate her on all of her abilities and on how to use her powers in here. I will try to find the remaining mages.*_

"I understand lady Anel. So I tell her everything?" he asked in his head.

*_No, only what she needs to know. Little by little Tobias, we don't want to destroy her, her mind is fragile . . . maybe you could teach her how to meditate, it could help get her powers back.*_

"She is very skeptical mi' lady I don't think she will be able to handle It." he said as he thought on how she reacted to who he was. 

_*hmm.....I will have to reach her, don't tell her anything about anything. Instead try to reason it out of her so she comes to her own conclusion. Hint at her powers through her own words. I'll be watching, I'll contact you when I'm sure she will be able to understand and believe in her powers.* _She told him.__

" I understand." he said before she left his mind, all that was left was the feeling of being well rested.   

   Anel let her mind relax as she disconnected from Tobias' mind; her thoughts roaming to Ellone. She had to get her to understand her responsibility without the problems of her not believing them. She also had to start looking for the rest of mages. if it isn't bad enough that they are in a world that had all sorts of powerful beings; sending off all kinds of energy waves making it impossible to distinguish the right ones...then the fact that one of them was presumed dead by a source **is** bad enough to make my head spin. I will just have to find out how to get to the guardian force that reported his death . . . damn wasn't that one of the guardian forces that died. Hyne I'll never find a dead G.Fs she thought lastly before entering into Ellone s' dream. 

 *~~~~~~~~~~* Ellone's dream- 

 "Tag!!" a small little boy with spiky hair blonde hair and a tattoo on his face yelled really loud. In all his excitement he had pushed a slightly taller little blonde haired boy to the ground as he ran around playing. 

  


 "Hey! Thawts no fairs I wasn't playing! Stupwid Zelly! Cwrybaby Zelly!" he screamed at Zell, he ran up to the younger boy and pushed him to the ground. Just as he was about to punch him,

"No! Seify dwon't I don't think Matwron will like id if ywou...you hit Zelly, leave him awone." she said as she pried Seifer off of Zell. Seifer looked back at her and pouted. 

"Aw, Quisty why ywo do that I was just gonna pwound on him." he whined. She tagged him and ran away, Seifer's eyes lid up as he went chasing after her. Quistis ran by squall and into the house, as Seifer ran by he saw squall and tagged him roughly. Squall was playing with his teddy bear. 

" hiyas mistwer teddy, how are ywo twoday?" he asked when suddenly Seifer came and knocked him down, squall threw his small hands up in the air and waved them frantically in circles trying to balance himself.

 "Teddy!!" he screamed when he realized he had thrown him up in the air, his eyes were wider than a space alien saucer plate as he fell on his butt his eyes never left the bear. 

        Ellone was watching as Seifer practically flew and tagged squall, she didn't want the teddy bear to be destroyed or ruined but she couldn't do anything so she screamed stop at the top of her lungs. No one heard her because she was kind of far away from the other kids. Squall stood up and looked at the bear with his mouth open and eyes wide like a statue for a few minutes. The teddy bear had been frozen in mid-air for a few minutes now. What squall found was even more unreal was that everyone outside had been frozen in place; except for Ellone and squall that is. 

 "Teddy ywo fwy like a birdwie." he gasped and asked

 "Teddy can ywo talk two?...can ywo hear- he didn't get to finish asking the teddy bear questions because when it came falling down he had dive to get it. Ellone smiled down at him as he continued to study the little bear for signs of life.

       As if changing points of view she watched the younger version of her walk away from the scene and disappear behind a bush, frowning Ellone followed herself. She crept onto the clearing that her younger self was sitting in the middle of. The younger Ellone was humming a tune, Ellone looked around and noticed how completely foreign this place was to her; she then wondered if it was normal to be able to notice and analyze things your dreaming about while dreaming them. She waited for her younger self to do something, then out of nowhere a lady appeared. It looked like she phased from thin air Ellone thought. 

 "Hello little one I'm Anel" she said as she bent down to the eye level of the younger version of herself. Her hair was a dark brown and she had honey colored eyes. Her gown was the color of the planet Uranus. Ellone got closer to listen in on the conversation they were having.

"Hi I'm Ellone, you're very pretty. What are you doin' n' da middle of da woods?" the young Ellone asked.  

 "I was looking for you, I want to tell you a secret." she said.

"Oh, yay I love secrets" she said.

"Want to hear it?" she waited for a nod and then continued.

 "What you did back there with the teddy bear was magic." she said.

 "Really? Wow." she said.

Then faster than Ellone could tell, her younger self and her older self were joined and Anel stood in front of her. Anel and her were no longer in the clearing with trees and beautiful flowers and butterflies, but in a black emptiness. Ellone could see herself and Anel but nothing else. 

"Mental awareness" she said. It seemed to echo off the blackness. Then she woke up. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*end of dream                                           

   Ellone woke up with a start from the dream; she wondered why she saw it, because what she dreamt never happened in the orphanage. She thought on it and how it might connect with what's happening now. Ellone tried to figure out the dream until she fell asleep.

        Tobias woke up to a stiff back and a warm feeling on his legs, he looked to where his thighs were and smiled as he saw Ellone using it as a pillow. She was still asleep when he started to shake her gently awake, he wasn't getting a response, he really had to go and she wasn't helping. So he used a spell on her and scrambled to the toilet seat. ^ ^

 "Wha?" She asked as She stirred and then opened her eyes, when she finally woke up she realized she wasn't on the ground, using a float spell he had left her hanging in mid-air as he ran for the toilet. 

"Ahh! What are you doing?" she asked completely disgusted as she rotated in circles in the air.

 "I have to go!" he said as he positioned himself for release. ^ ^ 

 "Oh hyne..." she prayed as she closed her eyes and covered her ears. A minute later he had finished and she came slowly back down to the ground.

 "You're disgusting" she stated.

 "I had to go" was his defense.

"Don't you have to go to the bathroom?" 

"Went while you were sleeping, I woke up went to the bathroom and went back to sleep." she answered.

 "Maybe I should do that" he said. Before they could continue their conversation the door swung open. Tobias was about to speak when she held up her hand to silence him, he nodded as the guards came in. They bounded their hands behind there backs and chained their feet together and eyes blindfolded, the first two guards took Ellone by the arms. Her feet were being dragged and scrapped as they led her into a room. 

         Tobias was taken by the second pair of guards; blindfolded and bounded he too, was dragged toward the room next to the one she went in; his feet also receiving the same treatment as Ellone.  Throwing her in the room, they remove the blindfold and one of the guards comes in with a bundle of clothes; they lock the door and leave. Tobias was dragged into the room right next to hers and like Ellone they removed the blindfold and place a bundle in the corner; they snickered and left the room. The most disturbing thoughts ran through his mind to try and explain why he was in this weird little room. Hunched up against a corner he waited, for what? He didn't exactly understand what for yet.      

~~*~*~*~*~

Thanks for reading so far, whoever is reading this. Hope you're enjoying it. And watch out for Quistis in the next chapter.  So please tell me how I'm doing and review. Remember it makes everything bad go away. ^ ^not that reviews are everything but I hope you do let me know what you think. And to all readers, thanks for reading. 


End file.
